


【暗表】最东边

by timelayers1365



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelayers1365/pseuds/timelayers1365
Summary: 游戏被丧尸咬了之后两个人准备来最后一炮的故事
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Yami yuggi/mutou yuugi, 暗表
Kudos: 16





	【暗表】最东边

我第一次见到武藤游戏的时候，他正用一把斧子干净利落地切下一个丧尸的头。但是比起他漂亮的动作，更让我惊讶的是现在居然还有小孩子能活下来——还是在他身旁没有其他任何人的情况下。而下一秒，他转过身朝向我这边，什么东西的反光让我眯了眯眼睛。  
随后，我意识到那是手枪的反光。  
在我做出下一步行动之前，游戏就开了枪。枪声在我耳边炸响，有什么黏糊糊的东西溅到了我的脸上。但比起我身后的东西，那时我的所有注意力都被他的眼睛给吸走了。  
那是双十分漂亮的紫罗兰色的眼睛，像极了我过去郊游时见到的波光粼粼的湖面，完全不像会出现在那这片已经被战争和丧尸狂潮彻底摧毁的、灰蒙蒙的大地上的东西。  
等我抬起头时，游戏已经弯下腰开始搜索脚边的包。我把双手高高举过头顶朝他的方向走去，毫不意外地，游戏再一次举起枪口对准我。  
“你要去哪里？”我开口道，长时间没有得到水分的嗓子发出的声音比我想象得更干瘪。  
“最东边。”游戏开口道。是个小孩子的声音，就和他的外表一样，奶声奶气的没什么威慑力。  
我当然知道游戏说的“最东边”是哪里，最近有传言说那里有人类最后的避难所。我还知道那个传言是假的，因为我刚刚才用大部分子弹解决了不远处守株待兔的谣言发布者们。但此刻，我并不想揭穿那个谎。  
游戏还在用左手笨拙地翻找着那个包。我又吞了口口水，稍微滋润了一下自己快要冒烟的嗓子：“我想和你合作。”  
“资源。”游戏既没有停下翻包的左手，也没有放下拿枪的右手，从他的表情可以看出他对这次的战果并不满意。  
“十三个罐头，两把枪，五把刀、一个医疗箱和半罐水。”  
“喀。”随着清脆的一声，游戏把自己的枪重新拨上保险。随后他拿起地上的两罐水向东走去。  
“武藤游戏。”  
愣了一会，我才反应过来他在说自己的名字。  
“亚图姆。”我跟在他身后说道。  
就这样，我们算是组队了。  
现在想来，我们似乎太过信任对方。按照这片土地上出现最多的戏码，武藤游戏应该在我出现的瞬间就拿自己那刚换上新弹夹的手枪把我爆头，而亚图姆则应该在武藤游戏背对他的瞬间招待他一颗沾满泥土的子弹。  
我不知道游戏为什么不这么做，但如果你问我的话，我的回答非常简单——因为我厌倦了。  
某种意义上，我会非常欢迎那颗代表终结的子弹。  
接下来的日子里，我和游戏形成了所谓的合作关系，但更多时候我都会主动冲在前面解决那些没完没了的尸潮——我始终没法把游戏的形象和小孩子彻底剥离，即使我知道真正的孩子不可能在这片土地上独自生存，即使后来我知道他和我同岁。  
我叫他“伙伴”，而他则称呼我为“另一个我”。我曾反复建议游戏改掉这个长得浪费时间的称呼，但游戏总是固执地坚持着。爆头丧尸、和活人械斗、从尸体身边拿走一切有用的东西……老实说，我和游戏做的事和过去没有半点不同，可我却觉得游戏在我身边时，哪怕是喷溅出的血的颜色都要好看那么一点。  
“另一个我，我们是不是离东边很近了。”夜晚的篝火旁，游戏缩在我怀里，一边搓手一边皱着眉研究着手里的地图。他身上脏兮兮的，头发上还有没擦干净的脑浆。火光时而映照进他的眼睛里，时而被他的眼睛藏起来。那双厚而密的睫毛像蝴蝶一样上下飞舞，看得我心痒痒的。  
“快了吧，”我用手沾了点搭档头发上的还未干涸的脑浆，在地图上画出一条路，又用另一只手捏了捏他的脸颊，“顺利的话下周就可以。”  
游戏发出愉快的哼哼声，看起来很满意这个答案：“等到了那里，另一个我要做什么？”  
“做什么……”我放下地图，把头枕在游戏肩上，无视他的“会长不高的”的抗议声，“先洗个澡吧。”  
“就这样？”游戏的声音有些惊讶。  
“就这样。”我点了点头，毕竟我知道最东边什么都没有，“或者你能有什么惊世骇俗的答案。”  
“嗯……”游戏的脚挪了挪，任由他自己的身体从我手里滑下一半，这样他就能眨巴着自己那双小鹿一样的眼睛笑眯眯地望着我，“比如和你找个更舒服的地方上床。”  
我一直在想等到了目的地要怎么让游戏原谅我，据我所知，一般利用同伴的希望撒谎的人的下场都不怎么好。但游戏的这个回答让我松了一口气，至少这是个很好满足的愿望。如果游戏的回答是“打电动”或者“看电影”的话，那我就真的不知道怎么办才好了。  
不过很快，我意识到我的思考是多余的。  
因为我们没有到达最东边。  
“另一个我……抱歉。”当我给从地上爬起来袭击游戏的丧尸补了一枪后，他举起自己的左手向我展示了自己手上细小的擦伤。  
作为在这里摸爬滚打不知道多少年的老油条，我和游戏当然知道这代表了什么。如果放在影视作品里，通常这个时候就是大家哭着做出反映人性的抉择的小高潮部分。但在现实里，绝大多数人都习惯了不为这种小事浪费自己珍贵的水分。  
至于我？我拖着游戏受伤的手将他往楼上拉，最开始的时候我身后还会传来反抗，但等我们到了高处，小心翼翼地踩着所有看起来还算结实的地板朝上走时，他的反抗就变得微弱了。  
等到了最顶层，我转头用手里的枪轰掉了几块还算坚固的木板。几秒后，整个楼里都回荡着木板摔到地上的声音，剧烈震动带来的灰尘让游戏忍不住咳了几声。随后，在游戏说出什么之前，我拖着他的手把他拉到了最近一间房间——尽管破烂不堪，但从房间的布置还是可以看出这里曾经是间宾馆。我把背着的所有东西一股脑地扔在地上，然后看着愣在那里的游戏。  
我本以为游戏会大声质问我这鲁莽而没有意义的行为，或是干脆给我一巴掌。但他只是用手捂住自己手上的伤口，一言不发地用那双紫罗兰色的眸子看着我。当我走到他身边俯下身时，他踮起脚尖，向我的嘴唇送上了一个颤抖的吻。和冷冰冰的丧尸或者尸体不同，现在，他的嘴唇像发了高烧一样滚烫。  
这是刚刚被丧尸咬过的感染者的症状。  
我把他拉到我的怀里，继续撕咬他干裂但饱满的唇瓣。我们现在的距离如此之近，近到我可以感受到他的眼睛一睁一合时睫毛在我脸上刮蹭所残留的触感。我怀住他的腰，追寻着他口腔里比平日温度更高的舌根，我感觉到珍贵的唾液从我或他的嘴边滴下，但我仍然闭上眼睛继续加深这个吻。  
过了很久，游戏才重重地锤了我的背部示意我放开他。等到我们分开时，他一边大口喘气一边擦拭着嘴角的唾液。  
“你疯啦？”过了快一分钟，他才抬起头，用因为症状和缺氧共同作用而变得通红的脸看着我。  
“差不多吧。”我夹着他的腋窝把他送到床上，不堪重负的木板发出不满的声响。我用力压了压那床，确定它不会在我们干到一半时突然罢工，然后才火急火燎地爬到床上。首先，我得把游戏身上套得乱七八糟的衣服——  
“别撕！别撕！”游戏连忙打开我的手，我想这得归功于他在和我长期“合作”后形成的直觉。  
游戏开始一件一件剥下那些我们过去从死去的人身上扯下的破旧的战利品，而我也开始扯起自己的裤脚。等我脱完的时候，他才慢条斯理地把裤子扔到一边，和他相比，我狼狈得有点像个想抓紧最后三分钟供水时间冲凉的初中生。  
接着，他开始脱上半身的衣服。当脱下外套时，不免露出他现在已经变得青青紫紫的手臂。注意到我的视线方向，他笑着向我展示了他的伤口：“来得及的。”  
游戏开始脱自己身上最后一件沾着不知道谁的血的T恤，而在他挣扎着试图从T恤里探出头时，他那白晃晃腰则在我眼前晃动着——对我来说，伙伴为什么不会被晒黑简直是世界上最大的未解之谜。我违背了他的话，在他解决完所有衣服前就摸上了那在我眼前不停晃动的腰肢。  
一直等到我开始舔弄他的胸口，游戏才把最后一件衣服扔到地上。我抬头看他 ，他则回了我一个忍俊不禁的表情。  
他一定是故意的。  
我揉搓了几下游戏还耷拉着的下半身，在他说什么之前就把那还未充血的阴茎塞进嘴里。拜高烧所赐，现在游戏的阴茎的温度不比我口腔低多少。  
我的舌头顺着阴茎的形状向下探索，等鼻尖碰到阴毛时，我卖力地舔了舔那里的球状物。后退、前进、再退后，这样几个来回后，我已经能感受到嘴里阴茎的跳动。游戏把手插进我的头发里，我有点庆幸我们昨天在河边打理了下彼此。  
我的嘴离开游戏的伙伴，游戏的手依旧放在我的头上，但是没用什么力气。我挥开他的手朝上看，果不其然看见红着眼眶的、正用稍微有点呆滞的模样看着下方的游戏。  
只有在这种时候，游戏对我说的“我以前可是个容易害羞的高中生”的说法才具备一点可信度。我埋下头，又亲了亲那正在颤动的青筋。  
“等、等一下！不用了！另一个我！”游戏慌忙地推开我的头，成功让自己的下半身脱离我的嘴唇，“进入正题吧。”  
“嗯哼……”感受到他的困窘，我爬上床对他笑了笑。如果是平时，我不介意再稍微拉长一下让游戏头疼的时间。  
我把自己的阴茎和游戏已经充血的贴在一起，他积极地附上自己的手开始磨擦起来。那双白皙的、比同龄人更小的手正抚摸着深色的阴茎，手上因常年握枪留下的老茧带来了刺激人神经的触感。  
但比这些都要令我兴奋的是那双紫罗兰色的眼睛。现在，那双眼睛被什么液体给浸泡着，渗出一点晶莹剔透的液体，而那眼睛的主人满脸涨红地皱着眉，像在怀疑自己的手法到底有多少效果。显然，在这方面，游戏完全没有自学的天赋。而我这个老师对他的笨拙喜闻乐见，老是让他浪费珍贵的水分而不教他要领。但我想这怪不了我，因为任何人看见这双沾满水雾的眼睛都会做出和我一样的选择。  
我把头伸过去，吞下他眼角的泪水，然后是额头、脸颊、脖子、胸口。随着吻痕位置的下移，他和我紧贴着的性器也变得更大。没等我用力拉扯游戏的乳头，他就发生一阵呻吟，随后整个房间都溢满了精液的……  
如果在过去的和平年代，我或许会说是精液的腥味。但在这个我们浑身上下乃至新生的头发丝上都黏着甩不掉的铁锈和腐臭味的现在，我甚至觉得精液的石楠花味道可以称得上清新。  
我按住游戏已经变得青紫的上臂，把他放到床上。而他则十分熟练地撑开自己的双腿，露出那个一张一合的部分，我将沾了他精液的手指送入那个后穴。尽管那个洞口的主人此时正像个羞怯的男孩一样抱着我，小心翼翼地送上一个个蜻蜓点水般的吻，但他紧紧咬住我手指的后穴还是暴露了他内心的诉求。  
一深一浅的几轮抽插后，我又加入了第二根手指。游戏把头埋到我的肩上，蓬松的头发蹭的我的脸痒痒的。刚开始的时候，他还会在我耳边小声嘟囔着，撒娇要我“慢一点儿”，但等我找到熟悉的前列腺位置并加入第三根手指时，就只剩他的喘气声打在我的肩头了。  
我继续缓缓抽插着他的后穴，感觉那里已经软成一滩烂泥，做好了接受更大的东西进入的准备。  
“伙伴——”我停下抽插的动作开始催促他。而游戏则像八爪鱼一样钩住我的腰，用头蹭着我的肩膀发出柔软而粘腻的声音：“亚图姆……另一个我……”  
像做错了事、发出“呼噜噜”的声音祈求蒙混过关的小动物一样，但对今天的我不起作用。  
我歪了歪头，轻轻碰了碰他的脑袋，同时将那三根手指抽了出去。  
“等、等下！”不出所料，游戏急冲冲地抬起刚刚一直埋着的头。尽管发着烧，但脸颊和耳朵根的深红色还是能反映出他的窘迫。我喜欢欣赏这样的游戏，羞涩而坦诚，是我喜欢的一部分。  
满足于他的乖顺，我扶着自己的阴茎，对准他的后穴缓缓插入。随着阴茎裸露在外部分的减少，总是出现在游戏脸上的成熟冷漠的表情开始崩裂，露出属于青涩少年的部分。他的眼神恍惚着，一遍又一遍喊着“另一个我”，而当我找到他体内最敏感的部分时，他用手抓挠着我的背，连自己最熟悉的名字都叫不连贯了。  
游戏用比过去任何时候都要更温暖的后穴搅着我的阴茎，房间中回荡着肉体撞击的声音。我控制着自己的身体紧贴着游戏，感受他比平常亲吻时更猛烈的心跳。大概已经过了不应期，游戏的阴茎又开始慢慢抬头，抵住我的腹部。  
随着“呀”的一声，我抓住了游戏的阴茎开始上下揉搓。龟头、马眼……我开始摆弄我所熟知的能让游戏高昂起来的部分，而游戏夹得更紧的后穴则及时向我发出了反馈。  
“如果那些科研人员还在的话，我们现在估计是个好样本吧。”  
“呜……嗯？”游戏抬起自己沾着眼泪的睫毛，露出自己有点红的眼睛。  
“应该还没人做过和已经感染的人做爱的实验吧。如果他们还在的话，现在我们就可以躺在试验台上，然后旁边会有无数眼睛对着——”  
没等我说完，游戏就拿手捂住了我的嘴。我稍稍加大力度，捏了捏手里已经变得坚挺的阴茎，同时再一次大力冲撞他身体内部最为敏感的部分，让那双手的主人的表情重新变得迷茫起来。  
我喜欢游戏做爱时的表情，迷茫而涂满情欲，不像他穿着衣服拿着枪时一样严肃而麻木。为了多看几眼这样的表情，我乐于浪费自己的珍贵体力说几句这种话。通常来说，这样的恶作剧会持续很久，但我已经注意到那蔓延到他的脖子上的、盖住我的吻痕的青色。  
“另、另一个我……求求你……”游戏攀着我的肩膀，开始舔舐我的耳垂，“快点、把那个给我……”  
他的话明显不如刚刚那样充满活力了。  
显然，他也意识到了。  
“哪个?”我堵住他的马眼的手摩擦了一下，他发出了又像痛苦又像欢愉的短促叹息。沉默了几秒钟，他才重新哼哼着咬了咬我的耳垂，在我耳朵边轻轻吹了一口气：  
“精液。”  
随着这一甜腻而软糯的一声，我将自己的体液播撒在搭档的内部。而搭档滚烫的精液则喷洒在我的下腹。游戏不知道怎么才能在手淫这门课程中取得高分，但却又过于清楚怎么控制做爱的时机。很多时候，我甚至怀疑他只是故意在享受当清纯高中生的感觉。  
不过没关系，我愿意配合他。  
我没有拔出自己的阴茎，而是抱着游戏躺在床上。如果说有什么比做爱时搭档的表情更讨我喜欢的东西的话，那应该就是现在这一刻。我们可以沉迷在做爱时分泌的、还未消耗殆尽的肾上腺素里作用下，单纯地拥抱着，不去想明天的午餐或是自己还剩几发子弹。我们的下半身连在一起，我感受到他的心跳，而他的身体感受到我阴茎血管的起伏。像是合二为一——我真正变成了“另一个游戏”，不用再去担心会失去什么。  
但是那青色已经盖住了游戏的颈部。我猜再过十分钟，那颜色就会盖住我最喜欢的紫色。被这个想法催促着，我撑起自己的身体，将自己已经变软的阴茎从他的身体里拔出，精液从他没有闭合的后穴滑落，滴到床上。我爬到床边，探出身子翻动包，很快的，我找到了手枪并给它换上了新的弹夹。  
我开始上膛，可奇怪的是，连续三次我都没能成功。我的手心有太多的汗，枪机总是从我的手上滑走，让这个我重复过上万遍的动作变得艰难。  
床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，游戏凑了过来，把他的心脏再次贴紧到我的后背上，用那已经变得和丧尸一样的手指搅着我的头发。现在，他的心跳声已经几不可微了。  
“我亲爱的小亚图姆也会紧张吗？”游戏朝着我耳边吹了口气，用另一只手帮我上了膛。随后，他趴在我的肩上有一搭没一搭地数着包里的物资。  
“六个罐头，一卷绷带，一罐水……为什么少了一罐？”  
“刚刚上楼的时候掉下去了。”  
我以为搭档会像过去一样在我耳边唠叨，抱怨我的粗心大意，但他只是舔了舔我的耳朵，什么都没有说。  
按照我们之前的地图，还差一天我们就可以到达最东边了。  
“啪”的一声，游戏把自己扔回床上。我转过身，将冷冰冰的枪口对准摊开双臂的游戏，先是对准他的眼睛，犹豫了一下，我又对准他的额头。  
“伙伴，你觉得哪里最快？”  
“最快啊……让我想想，”游戏把手插进自己的头发里，“你先抱抱我。”  
顺着他的意思，我俯下身抱住他，手里还紧紧捏着那把枪。我感到他的体温正以惊人的速度下降，而他的呼吸也变得微不可闻。  
“太阳穴吧。”他随意地做出了选择。  
“伙伴，如果能去最东边的话，你要做什么？”  
“我早就说了，”他用手轻轻拍打着我的脸，已经没剩下什么力气，“要和你在床上做爱。”  
“……你多久知道的？”  
游戏只是轻声笑了笑，没有回答我的问题。  
“你能等我吗？十分钟就可以。”  
“嗯……如果地狱的看门犬同意的话。”他的声音变得飘渺，好像只用窗户外飘来的风就能把他的话吹散。  
“那我得快点追上你才行。”我支起上身，用那把从一开始就跟着我们的手枪抵住游戏的太阳穴。那时，青色的斑已经蔓延到他的脸上。他的眼神已经有些涣散，但还是睁着眼睛看着我，像个明明不能熬夜却还在逞强的小朋友。  
我偶尔会想，我为什么不去告诉游戏关于“避难所”的真相。最开始的时候，我大概是怕这个紫罗兰眼睛的小孩听到真相离开我。后来，我忘记了原因，只是习惯性地重复那个谎言，那是个只有我们两个还在相信的谎言——像是一个约定，像是一个吻。  
我想……就算去了最东边没有找到避难所也没有关系。我们还可以去最西边、最北边、最南边——去这个世界上的所有角落。而每到一个没有避难所的目的地，游戏都会拍拍我的脸颊，笑着催促我去下一个地方。  
我把他当成小孩，他也乐于被我当成小孩，从不去揭穿我拙劣的谎。  
在随时可能会没有明天的末日，我们从不说“我爱你”。  
“晚安，伙伴。”  
但我想我是被爱着的。  
我扣动了扳机。


End file.
